Chinese cuisine has a tremendous range of flavors and styles. The basic cooking techniques include stir frying, stewing, deep frying, boiling, steaming, pan frying, roasting braise, and so on. The essence of cuisine is the mixture and heating of the ingredients, thus a variety of dishes can be made by changing the ingredients and heating intensity. However, up to now, cooking involves a lot of manual labor and relies very much on the cook's experiences and skills.
There exists some automated cooking machines; however, they normally cannot automatically close the wok lid to cover the wok, which means a cook has to close the wok lid himself during cooking. Some other automated cooking machines can automatically close the wok lid, but the closing of the wok lid relies completely on the gravity of the wok lid, these cooking machines thus often have problems of poor sealing and low efficiency.